Both Sides
by cursedgirls13
Summary: There is always two sides to everything. Naegi and Enoshima know that more than anybody else.
1. Dark

**Hey, guys! This story blossomed from an idea that my bestest friend in the whole wide world, Kyoki, suggested on a whim（ΦωΦ）. I think she just threw it out there not really expecting me to be all like, "Oh, hey, what a great idea! Ima go write a story 'bout this. Thanks, girl!". ...Well, I did exactly that（ ´∀｀）. Haha. Thanks, girlfriend ⊂((・▽・))⊃ ! - Makoto**

_**Disclaimer**_** : I DO NOT own Dangan Ronpa.**

* * *

><p><strong>Dark<strong>

She is despairingly beautiful. That's the first thought that comes to Makoto Naegi's mind as the strawberry-blonde girl reveals her identity.

Junko Enoshima, the _real_ Super Duper High School Level Model.

The Super Duper High School Despair.

Naegi hates himself for even thinking that way. Enoshima is the one who brought them all into this mess, the one who killed their classmates, who were once close friends.

She smiles knowingly at him, causing him to flush in embarrassment and slight annoyance. His brow furrows and his firm green-gray eyes look back at her with a fierce resolution.

Naegi has never felt so determined to bring someone down, and looks and fuzzy memories most definitely won't stop him. Some deep, dark part of him wishes that she would stay alive, so that she can suffer like the rest of them. _Despair._ That's what she is. Of course she would want death, so Naegi hopes for the opposite effect—the worst fate of all.

Enoshima tells them about her despairingly brilliant plan that she had worked out, her sharply eye-lined eyes sharing a glance with Naegi every once in a while. His own wide eyes stare at the monitors showing people with Monokuma heads, destroying everything in their path. The brunette wills down the horror spreading throughout his nervous system to calm down as he pulls his jacket sleeves over his clammy palms.

She smiles cruelly, pointing a sharp red nail in his direction.

Her gaze is piercing, telling him to back down.

Give into despair.

There's no world to go back to.

Stay with me.

Naegi falters slightly, but soon holds his ground.

No.

When there's despair, there's hope.

I want to see the world for myself, not to follow your poor judgements.

I don't remember. Should I?

For a nanosecond, her eyes look absolutely devastated, but she regains her composure with a hysterical laugh.

The next second, her body isn't even a solid anymore. It makes Naegi feel slightly better, despite her body completely changing states of matter.

He picks up the button that will free them all.

_He'll never know that her greatest despair was to erase his memory of her._


	2. Light

**Hey, guys! I'll say this first: this is going to be a two-shot. Which means that this is the last chapter.**

**Thank you very much for reviewing, you guys**** ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ . I appreciate it!**

**Truth be told, I just wanted a different point of view on Enoshima, hence why this chapter isn't a "pre-despair AU". I've read so many fanfictions that are something like my previous chapter, and I love that; that's Junko Enoshima for you. But I've also wanted to see her in a different type of "light". ****- Makoto**

_**Disclaimer **_**: I DO NOT own Dangan Ronpa.**

* * *

><p><strong>Light<strong>

_Knock, knock._

Makoto Naegi taps his knuckles against the door of Junko Enoshima's dorm room.

The strawberry-blonde girl opens the door, peeking around it shyly. Her stormy-grey eyes brighten upon seeing her beloved boyfriend as she steps out from behind the door.

"Hello Makoto!" she greets cheerfully. Her attire includes a sky-blue v-neck shirt with a camisole underneath, a black sweater (sleeves pulled up to her elbows), and well-fitting dark jean capris. Junko's strawberry-blonde waves are in a thick braid over her shoulder, and black-rimmed glasses adorn her face.

"Hi Junko," Makoto smiles kindly. "Have you been studying?"

"Mm-hm," she nods. "Sorry, I started without you! I just wanted to brush up on some things before you came over. Come on in!" Junko takes the brunette's hand and gently tugs on it, urging him inside her dorm before closing the door behind him.

"Is your sister out right now?" Makoto asks, sitting down on his girlfriend's bed. She's a very cutesy type of girl, having a pastel green bedspread and a couple of soft, cuddly alpacas sitting comfortably around her pillow.

"Yes, she's out with some friends," she replies, sitting down next to the brunette. Junko's voluptuous figure has every girl in Kibougamine Academy jealous, especially when she models, showing off her milky, slender but well-muscled legs from underneath a short skirt or short-shorts. The stormy-eyed girl prefers a more modest, simple (yet still fashionable) choice of clothes when she's out of the flash of dozens of cameras.

"Okay, so…" Junko leans over and rummages through her book bag, which is on the floor, "you need help with math, right?"

"Right," Makoto replies. She smiles lightly, putting a math textbook in her lap, then grabs a notebook and pencil off of her nightstand. In a couple of minutes, Junko whips up a couple of example problems with the help of the now open textbook on her lap.

Makoto watches as she writes down a word problem and a couple of numbers in her neat but quick handwriting, the mechanical pencil in her hand is held in her naturally tight grip, causing the tips of her fingers and extremely short nails to turn a shade of light yellow to show where blood is absent.

"Here…" Junko scoots close to him, their thighs touching. The brunette savors the gentle warmth coming from the strawberry-blonde beauty as he looks down at the problems that she came up with.

"I know they look hard, but I'll walk you through," she says with a bright smile. Makoto smiles in return, reaching up to tug at her thick braid affectionately.

The brunette can't help but think of how perfect she is, and that he, of all people, is dating this mortal goddess.

Junko Enoshima the peppy, kind and thoughtful girl who was always there.

Always there for him, giving Makoto Naegi all of her deepest love.


End file.
